


Sky

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Reylo [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Names, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Redemption, Leia Organa Lives, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Parent Ben Solo, Parent Kylo Ren, Parent Rey (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: “I’ll never let you down,” Ben whispered, letting his lips touch her forehead and sniff her hair. “I’ll be forever yours and your mother’s, I’ll never let anything come before you. I promise.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Ben moved around slowly, bouncing around the room with his daughter in his arms, staring at her with adoration. Stars, she was tiny, how come she was so tiny? And she was so beautiful. She had a mop of thick brown hair that just reminded him of Rey all over, and he was just hoping she had her eyes. 

“Look at you,” he whispered to the little baby. “With your ten perfect little fingers, and your ten perfect little toes…”

He was feeling somehow drunk and high. He had never been this happy in his life. He could go to the window and scream out loud of his child to the whole world to hear about, and he wouldn’t give a fuck about the weird looks he’d get from Rey’s friends from the resistance. He was a father now. 

For the latest nine months, he had been afraid he’d be like his parents and fuck things up, that he wouldn’t know what to do with the baby and would want to cast them aside as soon as they were placed in his arms, but right now he couldn’t let her down. He didn’t want to hand her to anyone else, he knew just how to hold her - alright, he was a bit shaky, but who wouldn’t be for the first few minutes - and she meant the world for him. He knew he’d do everything Han and Leia couldn’t have done for him - and no, he didn’t blame them for not being able to provide him with what he needed, not anymore. They had tried their best, and that’s what Ben would be doing. His life would be caring for her; leave the resistance to build a new republic, Ben’s family would be his priority and nothing would come before them. 

“I’ll never let you down,” he whispered, letting his lips touch her forehead and sniff her hair. She smelt so good, so much like a _baby_ already. “I’ll be forever yours and your mother’s, I’ll never let anything come before you. _I promise_.”

He rose his eyes when he heard steps behind his back, and looked over his back, holding his girl protectively. 

“No threatening figure, just uncle Poe,” Dameron announced, raising both his hands. “Having a nice talk?”

As Rey’s pregnancy had reached its final weeks, they’d both decided - well, Rey had decided and he wanted to please Rey - that they didn’t want to be alone at that moment, which meant that a whole support group had arrived at their house in Tatooine: Finn, Rose, Poe, and Leia had arrived all together, and screw him, but he was happy that Finn and Tico had replaced Rey in the cooking, because he was half afraid of her slipping or having some other accident when he wasn’t there to help, and she was too stubborn to let him handle it alone - also, he was a terrible cook. 

It was strange to have his mother around after all these years. Even when he surrendered himself when he turned and became _one of them,_ they still had too much to work through, and now wasn’t much different. Dameron wasn’t as bad as he thought he’d be - he was even friendly with Ben, and sometimes it was nice to have someone he could talk to that wasn’t just Rey. 

“She’s really small,” Ben muttered, not knowing if that was just him being defensive or trying to sparkle a conversation. 

“I’ve been told they come this small,” Poe approached the recent father and gave the baby a deep look. “She looks like you. I mean, if we take everything into account. Like… You know… Your daughter.”

Ben only nodded. 

“Congratulations,” he patted him on the back. “Is Rey up yet?”

He shook his head. 

“No,” he looked back at the door to their room. “She’s resting. It was a really long day.”

Poe hummed a confirmation.

“Leia wants to know if it’s okay for her to come in,” he moved a hand to his side, scratching his elbow. 

He hesitated. Did he want her to come in? The baby was up, it was best to introduce the two before she fell asleep, right? Stars, he had no idea of what to do right now. 

“Yeah,” he allowed before thinking twice and gazed down at his baby once again. She had opened her eyes, and they were beautiful, wide and innocent, and the same colour as Rey’s. His father said once he had ancient eyes. He was glad he hasn’t given his daughter that feature of his. 

“Ben?” his mother’s voice called his attention once again, “Is the baby awake?”

He looked down at her, and then at Leia. 

“Yeah,” he bounced the kid gently. “She doesn’t cry much, I’m not sure that’s right? Do you think there’s something wrong?”

His mother stepped closer. 

“I’m afraid I’m the worst person you should talk with about that,” she declared. “You were a fussy baby, silent nights weren’t the most common of things with you around. But you loved being cuddled up. I can see she likes that too,”

To that, Ben smiled. If it depended on him, she’d be in his arms for as long as she wanted. 

“She looks just like you as a baby,” she muttered. “But I can see Rey in her too. She’s so beautiful.”

“I know.”

“Is Rey awake yet?” Leia asked. 

Ben glanced back at the door, just in time to see Rey walking out and in their direction. 

“You should be in bed,” he protested. 

“I’ve been in bed for plenty of time,” she grumbled. “I want to see my baby.”

His mother intervened quickly, something that made Ben grateful. 

“You can see your baby and be in bed at the same time,” she corrected Rey, putting a hand on her back and guiding her back into the room just as Been followed the two. 

When he entered the room, Leia was already helping Rey sitting on their mattress, and pushing a chair beside it right after. 

“I’ll leave you two be and let Finn know Rey is up. He and Rose are cooking again, and you could use some filling,” she told them. “Trust me, your newborn will milk you dry if you’re not careful enough.”

She left, and Ben slowly handed the baby to Rey, a bit too hesitant but understanding that she should be with her mother too. 

“Do we have any names?” Rey asked, turning to him. 

He watched his daughter for a moment. The whole pregnancy they’d just avoided touching the name subject, simply because names that were important to Rey sometimes brought him more pain than they should. He’d briefly even thought about naming the baby Leia, but he wasn’t ready. Maybe in some years, but not now. 

“No,” he whispered. “Not really.”

Rey’s thumb moved to her daughter’s forehead, and she brushed a bit of her hair for an instant. 

“I like Sky,” she whispered. 

“Rey, Ben, Sky,” he muttered to himself. “It fits.”

Rey smiled and Ben reached to her, kissing her cheek in a loving gesture. 

“Sky, it is. Sky Solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
